Alternate Arcs
by David Arcwing
Summary: A story challenge i want to post because I'm busy with other projects and want to see these idea's come to life,
1. Full Metal Knight 1

Something up for adoption a challenge so to speak if you want to consider it that, its basically a bunch of different versions of Jaune arc reimagined in new ways. Would who ever decided to do it please message me and tell me the title of their story so i can check it out myself.

* * *

><p>Jaune looked at his team and Team RWBY dryly both annoyed and bored. "So are you going to ask or not?" The cafeteria was pretty quiet most people having left to go on missions to help build up Beacons income. Ruby looked at him confused. "Ask what?" Jaune glared at her angrily even as Yang glared at him. "I know for a fact you want to know what went down with Penny's laser and why it didn't cut me to bits when she fired it only to have it blasted back at us, you're why my arms in bandages and not destroyed." Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's left shoulder trying to calm him down. "We do but Jaune it would be impolite to ask like that, what you can do is your own business." Jaune made a tch noise before clicking his tongue. "Thats rich coming from you, you've been following around with Ruby since that incident in Professor Ports class when i killed the Boarbutusk with a kick. Pyrrha looked away guiltily as Yang slammed her hands on the table drawing attention to it. "What's with you why are you such a jerk!?" Jaune got up and slammed his left hand into the table rattling it. "Because i know it was you who put them up to it!"<p>

Yang flinched being discovered so easily. "Ever since i blocked that Death Stalkers stinger with my hand you've been on my case about my abilities, you've had Weiss try to get me to talk about them, Blake to spy on me, and Ruby and Pyrrha to follow me around at this point i wouldn't be surprised that you haven't tried bribing Nora with pancakes only because you don't have enough syrup to do it!" Jaune unzipped his jacket before taking it off reaching for the helm of his shirt. "You want to know what my secret is than have a look at it!" Jaune tore the shirt off and Pyrrha gasped. Scars, horrid ones littered his well muscled chest. The biggest being a half circle on the left side of waist that obviously went further down only hidden by his pants that went all the way around. "Your arm!" Ruby's mind finally got back on track as everyone looked at Jaune's shoulders the right one looked fine the left was, metal? Jaune reached for the knot on his bicep before pulling it loose and letting the bandages go limp. "Its a fake." Nora could barely whisper she was so shocked. "Now you know." Jaune sat down crossing his arms as he leaned back putting his feet on the table.

"How did you lose it?" Jaune looked over to Weiss of all people. "None of your damn business." He ground out before looking away again. 'Stupid Arc how could you tell them that?! Bad enough Glynda can't look you in the eye over it but now they can't either.' Blake leaned over staring at it. "How did you lose it?" Jaune wanted to be angry he tried to stay angry but he was just burned out. "When i was seven i was with my dad while he was working on a personal two person airship, Roman Torchwich showed up looking to steal it and Ms. Goodwitch was there to try and stop them, back then both of them were still green so to speak. Long story short shots were fired an on of her dust spells blasted the craft. Next thing i know dads dead the craft's upside and on fire and crushing me. My uncle was a skilled doctor and scientist so when they couldn't save me he put me back together. That was the worst day of my life i lost my an arm a leg two different organs and worst of all i lost my father." Jaune tapped his right temple before his eye changed color turning bright red.

"Wasn't all bad though. Ms. Goodwitch took care of all the expenses and resources and even pays for the tune ups i need every few months. In fact i think thats why she accepted the job here the pays really good." He sighed, despite it all it felt good to talk about. "You lost a leg?" Jaune moved his left arm and tapped his right leg making a metal clanking noise. "Now you know why i need metal finisher when i shower." Jaune's joke wasn't to well received. "I still have a few problems though, when you said i had an iron stomach Blake you were half right, its actually titanium." Blake's eyes widened. "Relax i'm over it, on the plus side i can eat almost anything, downside i can't get drunk in theory anyway." Jaune sighed as he put his shirt back on. "Im s-sorry i didn't know-" Jaune shrugged. "Its definitely not something you can or should say sorry for Yang but hopefully you've learned not to pry." Jaune held his metal hand up for her to shake and she did only for it to start squeezing. "Ahhhh!" Jaune pulled away holding his arm like it was broken. "Sorry. Its not perfect, my uncle checks and upgrades me constantly but there are still a few bugs."

Yang sighed letting her semblance work it off. "Its fine." Ruby was nearly drooling. "Did you say upgrades?!" Jaune looked at her like she was a disease. "Maybe." Ruby was in the next instant straddling his shaking him by his shoulders. "What does it do?!" Jaune smirked before grabbing her arms. "If you wanted to sit in my lap all you had to do was ask." Ruby turned bright red. "I-bu-we." After making sure her brain was sufficiently fried Jaune stood up before making her sit on the table and cupping her chin smirking. "If it helps i still have everything that makes me a man." Jaune winked at Pyrrha and Yang slammed her fist onto the table. "Not for long!" Jaune laughed before kissing Ruby and Pyrrha on the cheek and stepping back dodging Yang's attempts to grab him. "Bye" Jaune turned invisible.

* * *

><p>Some guidelines for those who might decide to turn this into a story<p>

-Jaune's cyborg parts are his eye left arm right leg and his stomach.

-Glynda Goodwitch has to be directly responsible for the accident.

-Jaune's cyborg parts are unbreakable, they can be damaged or shorted out but not destroyed completely.

-Jaune must have enhancements in his body to make sure he doesn't hurt himself when using the Cybernetics for example having his top ribs on the left side replaced.

-Jaune has to set off at least one metal detector meant to pinpoint concealed weaponry like someone literally hiding a knife inside their arm.

-Jaune's cybernetics and enhancement are adaptable so they grow with him.

-Jaune must have at least one fire arm maybe a really heavy and powerful handgun he uses with his left arm

-each cybernetic must have at least one special ability.


	2. Full metal knight 2

Ive had this in my head for a while now and i want to put it out so my thought process is clearer when writing KunoIchi Gamer. So an extra scene for a bit more context. This takes place in the same story as the first chapter but chronologically takes place before the first one.

* * *

><p>Jaune stared at his partner feeling her emotions warring with each other as Team CRDL left the sparring field. "Another victory for the invincible girl huh." Pyrrha seemed to hear Mercury if the sudden blast of sorrow and a hint of pride hit him and nearly sent him flying up shouting the emotion nearly doubled his power pool, it was more power than he got from the DeathStalker and Ruby after the ceremony put together. 'For the first time in my life i think i hate some one.' His semblance fed on emotion like this but now it just felt like over eating. "Good work Ms. Nikos, solid use of tactics and evasion."<p>

Jaune didn't miss the brief glance she put his way and he smiled and subtly waved but that had the opposite effect as her inner guilt nearly tripled. "Would anyone else like to spar while Ms. Nikos rest?" When Pyrrha assured she could still fight Jaune knew this was his chance. "I'll fight her!" Apparently he yelled because the whole class covered their ears. "Very well Jaune equip your gear and be back here in five and we will start." Jaune nodded before going off to fetch his gear he wondered how he should go about this on one hand fighting to a draw Pyrrha was the perfect way to cure her but it might be temporary, Pyrrha was smart she'd know he was holding back. 'She'll be insulted and even more dissatisfied, i cant go all out either Yang's already on my back because of how much time i spend around Ruby to many questions and not enough answers will make people desperate.'

Jaune admitted General IronWood was in some dirty business but his tactical skill and understanding of Psychology was sound. "He still does so poorly with women though." Jaune chuckled to himself as he remembered how often IronWood was shot down faster than a giant Nevermore over Mistral. "Better hurry." Jaune tapped into his current pool and used his super speed to get back to class in time. "Okay lets do this." Jaune stepped into the ring in his all black battle gear as he eyed Pyrrha she fid it well but Jaune knew he would win but the only way to do it right was to do one thing and one thing only. Crush Her.

Jaune rolled up the sleeve of his left arm undoing some of the bandages and cutting them off with his teeth. With the synthetic skin in place his arm looked normal enough. Rewrapping it and setting his arm down for now Jaune smiled as the cloth in his hand turned black and he began tying it around his eyes. "Are you making fun of me?!" Jaune nearly winced as he felt Pyrrha's wounded gaze and emotions but he needed this to work so he played the part. "Don't call it that call it just sounds rude, call it, hm, giving you the advantage." Pyrrha seemed to glower at his as he finished tying it tight. "Not that it makes a difference the way you are now you'll never beat me." The next thing Jaune heard was Milo headed strait for his chest and the next thing he felt was her sorrow.

Jaune's left hand hit the flat of the blade sending it up into the air which he caught no problem pressing the button to turn Milo into a sword. His posture screamed nonchalance as he strode forward pulling Crocea mors out from his cloak. "Pathetic." Jaune tapped into his pool building more power into his physical ability. Jaune charged forward closing the distance faster than Pyrrha could blink unleashing savage calculated attacks while talking. "Your emotion betrays you." Jaune dodged an attempted shield bash before elbowing the small of her back and executing a slash across the back of her neck. "They come to me and give me power." Jaune leaned back to dodge a kick to the head before kicking her shield away and embedding it into the ground behind her.

"I feel what you feel on the inside." Jaune began slashing her attacking faster and faster until it seemed like there were three of him attacking Pyrrha from all sides as she tried to stop him. "What makes you sad? What makes you angry? What brings you pride and humility." Jaune allowed her to roll away grabbing Akouo as she did and deliberately allowed her to hit Milo out of his hand never noticing the red glow in his other one. Pyrrha grabbed both before jabbing at Jaune only for her attack to pass right through his chest as his glowing hand embedded itself into her chest.

"So thats how it is." Jaune smiled as his Aura dropped into the red. "Your not some champion after all." Jaune pulled Milo out as he retracted his hand and Pyrrha fell to the floor gasping. "You're just Pyrrha." Glynda called the match in her favor but Pyrrha's eyes kept centered squarely on Jaune and he could feel her confusion. "How?" Jaune smiled tilting his head. "You could say i have an emotion sensing Semblance in a weird way it allows me to feel what you feel as if our souls are one, its very intimate like sex." Pyrrha and Ruby blushed bright red whole even GoodWitch's cheeks became dusted. "Okay maybe thats not the best example but unfortunately i have to be very close to the person i use it on both physically and in other ways."

Pyrrha's face lit up in understanding. "Is that why you've spent so much time so close to Ren?" Jaune answered like it was obvious at least to him it was. "Duh i mean Ren manages to deal with Nora all the time without losing step and she's to much for even me sometimes despite being an endless well of positive emotion. Ren's a very good dampener so to speak a nice in between two extremes." Jaune held his hand out for Pyrrha to take and she did helping her stand up and dusting her off. "I didn't kick your Ass to hard Ms. Invincible did I" "Jaune language!" Jaune rolled his eyes. "Sorry moooom." Jaune and Pyrrha walked away before Jaune stopped as it clicked. "Wait is that why you and Nora been all weird lately! Did you think i was gay?!" Pyrrha looked away as Jaune raised an eyebrow. "No i was i mean we were concerned."

Jaune went up and grabbed Pyrrha turning her around before kissing her right on the lips in front of everyone. "Does that put your concerns to rest?" Pyrrha slyly played it off but Jaune could feel her dancing on air. "No." Jaune nodded curtly "Uh huh. Just remember Pyrrha i am a man, not much of one but a man." Jaune walked away smiling before turning around and smiling. "Remember if your ever sad and you dont talk to me again i'll kick your ass again!" With that Jaune left feeling happy as he felt the emotions of the class. 'It may be small but i'm one step closer to my dream.'

* * *

><p>This one was kind of a crack fic but i think it fits bringing Pyrrha's emotions into the question and never really explaining what Jaune's semblance really is. But i think this is good the name of Jaune's semblance and how it works is pretty completely inspired by the Arch Villain Vehemence from the webcomic Grrl Power a superhero webcomic which if you havent read you need to the main character alone is hilarious and its enough to sell the comic on its own then you get into everything else which is icing on a fantastic cake.<p>

Vehemence **(dont read this if you dont want spoilers if you decide to read the web comic**) is an innate user of Vehemic energy which in Layman's terms means he gains power from violence anything from a fist fight to an earthquake the problem is that his range was initially very localized only a mile in radius at least at first but when the super team goes public this is perfect for him because super power battles make otherwise impossible levels of localized violence becoming strong enough to tale hits from one of the strongest supers in the world and only making himself stronger for it.

Jaune's semblance does sense emotions but also feeds of them primarily negative emotions like sadness anger and even pride to a certain degree which gives him a pool of energy to use for various things and abilities Jaune can even kill Grimm this way absorbing them and their power in it entirety which makes sense considering they're often called creatures of enmity and destruction and seem to only survive on the intent to kill. Jaune can even absorb all the power behind attacks made with hostile intent no matter how powerful which is how he blocked Penny's reflected attack as mentioned in the previous chapter. In a way it makes it so Jaune can actually absorb power from violence itself just like Vehemence.

Jaune's semblance is powerful but has one major flaw it can only give him physical abilities such as increasing his baseline strength and reflexes but cant do things like let him predict the future or sense danger and when he first uses the abilities the amount of 'water' it takes out of his pool is costly so Jaune cant spam new abilities one after another without completely draining himself quickly especially a power that produce a giant effect such as a big explosion. This is circumvented as Jaune uses these abilities again and again increasing efficiency with familiarity and practice.


	3. Full Metal Knight 3

Another one for the same universe as the first two i cant stop thinking about this no matter how hard i try maybe i'll turn it into a full story later on but for now its just a buch of drabbles.

* * *

><p>Jaune wondered why everyone was looking at him like that, so his arm looked weird so it wasnt normally that color no cause for concern. "I told you pyrrha i feel fine i dont need to go to the infirmary." His partners face told him she thought he was anything but fine and her screaming made it even more obvious to him. "You feel fine! Jaune look at your ARM!" Jaune lifted his right arm inspecting it, the discoloration of his skin began in the palm where he'd grabbed the hot chain by one end and had held onto it. The discoloration continued down his arm wrapping around it three or so times before stopping just short of his shoulder, the skin was red and blistered slightly swollen and very splotchy in short it was at least a second degree burn but it was also leaking an unnatural amount of blood from how Jaune had ripped the chain off his arm when it started searing into his flesh.<p>

"It looks bad honestly but like i said i feel fine." Ruby pushed Pyrrha aside getting in his face. "Jaune please stop being stubborn and come on, i know you like acting all tough but come on that has to at least hurt." Jaune raised an eyebrow looking at her confused. "Hurt what?" Ruby looked at him blankly while Ren rolled his eyes. "Your arm Jaune." Jaune's eyes widened. "My arm hurt something?!" Jaune looked at it like it was a separate creature. "How could you betray me like that?!" Ren face palmed while Weiss lost her very little patience. "He's talking about your arm doesn't your arm hurt!" Jaune looked at Weiss confused. "Why would my arm hurt, i feel fine!" A knock brought everyones attention to the door.

"I'll get it." Ruby opened the door and Ms. Goodwitch's face greeted her she didnt look pleased. "H-hello professor." Glynda crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Hello Ruby would you mind telling me why so many students have complained about shouting coming from your dorm?" Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well Jaune's hurt and-" "No I'm not!" Pyrrha's voice was heard again. "Yes you ARE!" The professor rolled her eyes before stepping past Ruby into the teams room turning to look at the group. She tried hard to keep her face neutral she didn't succeed because her face paled and horror made her eyes widen. "W-what ha-happened?" Jaune was next to her in less than a second making everyone else in the room stare at an empty space for several seconds. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head as everyone else's turned in his direction. "Bu- how did he?" Jaune stood there tapping his foot impatiently. "Whoa" Jaune ignored Ruby as he sensed his adoptive mothers emotions. "I'll ask again whats wrong?" His tone was just as sharp as her own could be. "Look Jaune would you please just go soak your arm in cold water please, it'll heal faster." Jaune knew what she meant so he left for the bath room. "That idiot." Jaune felt a flash of white hot anger from Glynda before he closed the door and flinched when a loud slap echoed in the room he'd just left. 'Great.' Jaune turned the faucet to make the water run before sticking his hand under it watching the bloody pink water go down the drain. "Huh she was right as always."

Jaune watched ad the skin healed the bleeding stopped and the blisters shrunk before disappearing. Jaune left after turning the water off and exited the room looking at Weiss' face. "Geez." Weiss' face had an angry red and purple hand print on it the same size as his moms right hand for an obvious to Jaune reason. "Mom really let you have it." Jaune's hand glowed green before he touched Weiss' shoulder and the bruise on her face started to shrink. "Why did she smack her?" Jaume sighed sitting down. "She's always tried to look after me after the accident, i don't blame her for it but we both know she's the reason i'm like this." Jaune sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this but truth is, i don't feel pain." Ruby looked at him confused. "What do you mean, you can't just not feel pain."

Jaune looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You can if eight percent of your skeletal structure is metal, you're missing half your frontal lobe, an eye, an arm and a leg, plus the first part of your digestive track." Ruby flinched hard, it was hard to always remember Jaune was cybernetic the cyborg in question laughed hollowly. "Apparently i died multiple times through out getting crushed by a flaming wreck of twisted metal before pulling myself free missing two limbs then getting crushed under a big rock and getting whisked away to the hospital, which couldn't do anything but bring me back every time i my heart stopped working, hell i think i fucking remember dying while reaching out to the call nurse button imagine being found hanging halfway off the bed while blood drips out your mouth!"

Jaune slapped himself. "Sorry, that was, well i don't know what that was." Jaune sighed feeling the sorrow in the air. "My point being that i remember how it happened and why i'm like this but what i don't know about is pain, don't feel it now cant remember how it felt. Glynda took me in after my, rebirth so to speak and honestly she's been like a mother to me, since my other one and my sister disowned me." Pyrrha and Ruby gaped, Ren and Blake stared shocked, and Yang and Weiss just froze. "She cant do that! Thats so mean my mom would never do that to me, it's inhuman!" Jaune chuckled darkly, of course Nora would still be able to speak, Jaune did something that surprised them all he laughed, he laughed like he'd heard the funniest joke ever even as his hands gripped the sheets in a vice.

"Thats the word isn't it inhuman good word, just the one i wanted you to use!" Jaune had tears at the edge of his eyes. "Thats why i'm here all because its inhumane, that's why i can never go back to Atlus, thats why i'll never see my uncle again!" Jaune laughed ruefully as tears streamed down his face. "It's amazing isn't it how people get dehumanized it's so easy to do it, because according to the government ruling i cant do anything about that." Blake shook her head. "What do you mean you're a citizen of Atlus you were born there you have rights!" Jaune chuckled. "Not according to them i don't my records were altered before they even put me through the program!" Jaune smiled, with the tears and the hollow broken posture that conveyed despair he almost looked insane. "When uncle tried to help me they strong armed him into using me as the prototype, since my mom disowned me after the accident some how in her twisted mind holding me responsible for what happened, which trust me when i say that woman is anything but sane."

Jaune stopped to breathe. "Anyway since full custody went to my dad and he was dead technically i was in the same boat as an orphan. My uncle filed for custody but was intentionally turned down, then since the state owned me under the law that all 'orphans' were under the custody of the government they used that to Blackmail him into doing it." Yang raised an eyebrow. "I dont get it sure its convenient and all but why go to all this trouble to get your uncle to work for them?" Weiss looked at Yang like she was stupid, so she looked at her like she did most everybody else. "How do you not know who Julius Arc is he's a scientist the Schnee Dust company has tried to recruit multiple times!" Blake nodded being familiar the Schnee affairs after all they were one of the figure heads of faunus inequality. "The mans brilliance is said to be transcendent some of his inventions being so advanced they might as well be magic!"

"They wanted a weapon and they saw the perfect opportunity in me, they knew Uncle Julius cared for family and they knew with me under the knife he wasn't going to half ass it even if what would have still given them something powerful. So while they kept me under using medical drugs they stopped him from seeing me and said in everything but words that if he didn't go through with it they'd have me euthanized." Ren looked held down a fuming Nora. "They can't do that!" Jaune sighed. "Yes they can parents and legal guardians can have children euthanized if they feel it's the 'merciful' thing to do. This wasn't any different." Jaune inhaled slowly. "So Project Full metal was born. It took three years of non stop research and development but Uncle Julius made me whole again." Jaune stood up holding his body out. "This is what took a scientist who could make a solar powered car using all the spare parts of a calculator and a dish washer three years to make."

Jaune smiled. "There was only one other person who underwent the procedure, Penny. After the project was complete General Ironwood helped Ozpin and mom smuggle me and Penny out of Atlas, the good general and Ozpin had enough connections to avoid being tried for theft of government property but my Uncle was convicted and is now forbidden from ever leaving the kingdom." Jaune sighed as he sat back down. "Honestly despite that I'm grateful to mom for everything she's done for me." Jaune smiled ruefully. "Honestly if nothing else i think i terrorize her more than anything." Jaune laughed comicly. "Can you imagine putting up with a kid who doesnt know you dont play with the stove like that! She walks in i pop out the kitchen, 'look mom im on fire!'" Everyone chuckled. "I just want to make it up to her, i want to make her realize she doesnt owe me or need to atone for her sins or what ever."

Jaune smiled as he sat down. "I'll figure out something." Jaune smiled looking at his friends. "And you guys are going to help me."

* * *

><p>Jaune's cybernetics are more extensive in this case to increase the as the plot is thought up either way i might make this into a story i dont know but for right now these tidbits are it<p> 


	4. The Arc Piece 1

Finally one from a different universe one i've had in my head for a while two almost as long as i was writing the lost arc. This ones a weird fusion of Azreal and Jaune's different universes but is itself its own entity, what inspired this is actually a weird mix of sources like Alucard from HELLSING, Guts from BEZERK, and even Venom from SPIDERMAN, its a story that i'd love to come back to later on and write but for now it stays as a maybe somewhere down the line.

* * *

><p>He walked through the forest silently wondering what would become of all this, the order was looking at him to be its eventual lead like his father the current one and he was excited but nervous. He was sure he could do it and even if her couldn't he decided he would try anyway. Who was this boy. He was Arthur Arc the son of Jacques Arc, the 125 descendent of Joan of Arc, she went by a name known to many on the battle field as Seras Victoria, the bringer of victory. In time like his father he would take up that mantle of keeper of her sword. For now though he was silently walking the wilderness around the monastery of the order, training began tomorrow, he had to wonder though what of his partner. Arthur knew of the sacred tradition bonding with a creature of supernatural power on the physical and mental level, becoming one and the same. He had no problem with that the question was choice. Did he bond with a Grimm but that would leave a gap in aura usage and dust however magic especially the shadow arts would be much more powerful.<p>

Grimm born allowed for an increase in Aura and physical power but magic became a far cry not impossible but the number of people in history whom made it work for them was literally all the fingers on one hand. Hunter Killer was the last category but in a way the worst. Of all the creatures Hunter killers were the toughest to bond with and to defeat. 'What chance do i stand against a creature as powerful as that how so i defeat it?" A hissing sound drew his attention and he realized fearfully he had stumbled to far. "A king Taijitu!" Arthur ran as the twin head slithered into action.

* * *

><p>A groan sounded in the infirmary as a young boy slowly came to. "Arthur!" He turned his head greeted by the man whom had given him his eyes. "Father, what happened?" His fathers face hardened a tired sigh escaping his wrinkled face Arthur noted he had a few new ones. "Thats what i want to know, we send out a search for you and we find you unconscious in the hands of a Dreadnaught." Arthur slowly pulled himself out of bed feeling his Aura work away his headache. "I remember, i stumbled into a grimm hiding hole a King Taijitu's den, it chased me for who knows how long before it swatted me like a fly into the cliff side." Arthur stretched feeling the kinks work themselves out.<p>

The Dreadnaught Arthur paused at the thought. "You said you found me in the hands of a Hunter Killer, what of him?" His father shook his head. "Captured but a severe cost twenty wounded but luckily none dead, those injured however will be down for some time even with the runes and healers." Arthur raised an eyebrow thinking of what happened. "Let him go." His father looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you mad?" Arthur shook his head as his white Aura lit up the room. "My mind is clear father i remember what happened, that Hunter Killer for whatever reason is the reason i am alive if he wanted me dead he hath done the deed soon after the fact, i did not lose consciousness for several minutes after the fact."

The father grumbled. "I'm sorry son but you know the rules we only let the creatures free if they win it, that is how it has always been." Arthur frowned that meant there was only one course of action that lay before him. "Father i have decided." The monarch of the order raised an eyebrow. "Decided what?"

* * *

><p>The door to a large chamber opened up as father and son walked through a torch lighting their way. "Be quick about you talk my child lingering here is not wise." Arthur nodded taking a torch for himself and running to the farthest cell on the left side. "So this is where you are." The dreadnaught turned its gaze upward from its bench in the back to the small kid as he wiggled through the bars. "I wish i had the means to free you but i nor my father can do so." Arthur paced in the wide cell this dreadnaught was small for its size hunter killer or not it was powerful for one only nine feet tall. "I promise you this in eight years time they will take you out to fight and i will be your opponent, if you win you go free but if i win i get to bond with you. I promise you this no matter which way it goes, you will be free."<p>

Arthur smiled. "But truthfully i was hoping you'd be my partner if we fought." Arthur smiled wider and he bowed. "Thank you for saving my life DreadNaught, if i may do you have a name?" The DreadNaught shook its head. "You dont have one really?" Arthur thought for a second. "How about i give you one then, a name is important after all its what people call you it is your own and its the thing people will remember above all else when you pass on." Arthur paced thinking of many names but none seemed right, he thought maybe a name that was part of the events that led to this point. "I know! Arthur climbed up the sitting giant awkwardly standing in his lap staring right at him. "From thos day forward your name is-" "JAUNE!"

* * *

><p>The Arc's eye opened to see his two masters staring at him concerned. "Is there a problem masters?" Ruby sighed as Pyrrha shook her head. "No its just you spaced out a while ago we were worried." Jaune stood up feeling his partner stir as well. Black armor grew from Jaune's back spreading until he was covered. "Lets go then." The three began to walk as people gave them a wide berth. "So those are the two who control the black knight?" Jaune turned his head and the man flinched. "Yes yes they are." Jaune kept walking as they stepped into the elevator. "You could take the armor of now." Jaune sighed as the armor unraveled itself retreating back to his back were it disappeared. "The Professor said we're to participate in the next match against the Ash witch of the south, he wants you there for the meeting." Jaune nodded. "If that is your wish."<p>

* * *

><p>Scene finally a another one these keep bugging me really.<p> 


	5. Arc conduit 1

Now for one from the Arc Conduit universe.

* * *

><p>Jaune groaned as the plane touched down and Ruby got off, same pouty face as before, she was going for the silent treatment and this time it was working. "If you're gonna make that face no matter how cute it is the whole time i'll hand in the bounty myself." Ruby turned around poking him in the chest. "Thats exactly the problem!" Jaune sighed taking the Ultima Weapon of his back. "What is exactly?" He made an effort to appear disinterested he knew Ruby's shouting was drawing a crowd, it was rare for anyone to stand up to Jaune 'Augustine' after all. "Your attitude, how can you be so calm after what you did?!" Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why anything i do is such a big deal."<p>

Ruby was angry, scratch that she was furious but Jaune really didn't care at least thats what he kept telling himself. "You killed him!" Jaune made an oh face before he decided he should have an emotional response to that, he went with anger. "Thats why you haven't talked me for three hours because of some low life rapist?!" He knew he should listen to the voices in his head that said to calm down, he was surprised the three of them could actually agree at something. 'Maybe i like Ruby more than i thought? Oh wait she's about to start talking.' "You don't know that he was one." Jaune resisted the urge to smack her, not that he could he'd never smack Ruby.

"Oh i think the fact that i walked in on him getting handsy with your drugged, beaten, and unconscious body is a preeetty clear indicator that his is one!" Ruby growled and Jaune sighed in exasperation. "Look Ruby i like your optimism i really do but you should realize that not everyone you think you know is a good person." Ruby looked like she was about to cry. "I thought you were a good person." Anti took control before Jaune could stop him. "Well just like with the Rapist you thought WRONG!" Jaune got control back and made a note to punch Anti in the face later. "Apologize." Jaune looked at her angrily. "For what?!" Ruby lifted her head showing she was crying. "You know what for!" Jaune in both anger and exasperation put up his best sarcasm. "Yes Ruby i'm sorry that my seething hatred of Rapist is such a problem for you!" Jaune turned and left dragging his sword behind him well aware that Ruby was running the opposite direction. "Just great."

* * *

><p>The sound of trees falling could be heard everywhere as well as screams. "Im sick of her attitude!" Jaune threw his sword slicing down everything in his path. "When is she gonna grow up?!" The sword returned and Jaune caught it before sighing and sitting on a fallen tree. Three figures appeared one a small child and two teens. "Smooth move idiot." Jaune resisted the urge to punch Anti. "Like i want to hear that from you." The middle one sighed. "We should have talked to her instead of yelling." Jaune raised an eye brow. "Righteous as much i agree with you you know jow Ruby can be as bull headed as that blond beast with boobs is." Messiah the child of them sighed. "Why are you so mean to Yang i know she's far from nice but you gotta know she's just looking out for Ruby." Anti scoffed crossing his arms.<p>

"As if Yang gave up on Ruby called her a weakling like the others, sure she sugar coated it but she doesn't look at Ruby like a fellow Conduit just a kid way in over her head." Righteous stared at him blankly. "Really you seem to have allot of respect for?" Anti summoned a throne made of concrete and sat down. "I may have yelled at her but i still cate for Ruby we all do that said she has no right to be angry with us!" Messiah tried to placate the two. "Please she does make good points though." The personifications of energy and concrete stared down the form of time. "Good point? GOOD POINTS?" Righteous shook his head. "Remember Ruby's been wrong before multiple times." Anti stood up. "What about the time Jaune looked paranoid because of a shape shifter who was right?!" Messiah looked away. "Jaune was." Righteous nodded solemnly.

"Enough." Jaune stood up. "Anti is right Ruby's been wrong before multiple times, but we were paranoid assuming the worst of everyone even if we were right to we shouldnt automatically think the worst of humanity." Messiah smiled. "Its nice to see theres still some Jaune Arc left in there after all thats happened, Alice would be happy." Jaune wiped away a tear before it could fall. "Yeah, now come out Pyrrha!" The red head flinched being caught like that and made her way from behind the tree. "How long did you know i was there?" Jaune looked at her blankly. "The whole time." She flinched again as she stood between the four of them. "So these are the voices in your head, and here i just thought you were a little crazy."

Jaune didn't bother to respond to that. "Their the personification of my three powers, honestly its getting them to shut up thats the trick, they're actually being pretty tame today." Pyrrha sighed looking them over slowly turning. "The stone demon hides the angels light, the angel holds the hands of time, and the hands stop when that man tells them to." Jaune raised an eyebrow, how did she know that? "Well either way time to get my game on." Anti walked up to Pyrrha trying to look smooth, he failed. "Hey baby do you have sex when you first meet somebody?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "No." Anti nodded before starting to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he faded and Righteous face palmed.

"I dont think he's joking for once." And then he faded. "Wait im confused?" And Messiah faded too. "Likes thats difficult to accomplish." Jaune sighed as he stood up. "Its nice to talk to someone who doesn't look like me." Pyrrha laid her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune please just talk to me. We're partners aren't we?" Jaune sighed pushing her hand away he knew it hurt here when he did. "Thats the problem Pyrrha we are partners, but i dont want to be, you're an amazing person and thats why i cant do this, honestly i know you like me i feel the same but-" Pyrrha was saddened nearly to tears by what he was saying but she had to know. "But what?!" Jaune flinched at the wet sob that escaped her lips.

"This cant happen again just like with Ayame we argued and fought and we split up! Thats whats happening between me and Ruby, but you and me its just like between me and Alice we were partners we fought together we talked and we survived together, after all thats happened we fled with Ayame and the others and she got killed because she was my partner!" Jaune started crying. "I cared about her from the minute i saw her she made me feel right the way no one else ever has ofter my parents were killed!" Jaune's tears kept flowing down his face. "You you make me feel the same way! I've pushed and pushed and tried not to let anyone in but you got in anyway just like Ruby! I love you just like i love Ruby and just like i loved Ayame and Alice but look at everything thats happened!"

Jaune dropped to his knees. "Its the same just like it was last time its happening again!" Jaune punched the ground blasting Pyrrha back and making a massive crater spread for a two dozen meters. "What good is struggling or all the power in the world if i cant hold onto or save those i love?!" Pyrrha got up and walked over to him sliding down the massive incline. "And you don't think its worth it?" Jaune smiled ruefully. "You know me Pyrrha no i don't like making people suffer, id rather wallow in pain than allow myself to be happy again." She sat down in front of him. "Please don't do this not again." She put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "Even if i die i want this, please just give me a chance." Pyrrha put her lips on his slowly nervously, it was heartfelt, but he couldn't do it. "I cant i've hurt to many people, i hurt you too, you just don't know it yet."

Pyrrha pulled away confused and scared. "What do you mean by that?" Jaune sighed sure she would hate him forever after he told her. "Pyrrha i was the one who-" A loud crash drew their attention. "Sky!" Jaune appeared in a bust of speed next the the team CRDL member. "Damn this is bad." Sky looked like a twice beaten punching bag conduit of not he wasn't getting up soon. "J-jaune!" Sky grabbed his shirt. "Cardin and the others-" Jaune lifted him slowly. "What did they get attacked too?" Sky shook his head and a wet cough made blood come out. "N-no, t-th-they're after Ru-Ru-Ruby." Jaune's eyes widened. "What?!" Sky coughed again and more came out Jaune knew it was bad for a conduit to actually bleed like this, it was beyond serious. "I tried to stop them but they beat me down." Jaune knew he was telling the truth but the shame on his face made it really obvious.

"Its alright, three against one wasn't a very good match up anyway. You rest and get better i'll take care of them." Sky lost consciousness as Pyrrha rushed over. "Is he?!" Jaune shook his head before light shoot out of his eyes covering Sky. "He's alive but he wont be getting up soon." Jaune sighed closing his eye. 'ZA WARUDO!' Gasped as everything around them even the sounds of the forest stopped. "B-but how?" Jaune sighed. "No time for that! Here take Sky to the infirmary I've got to stop Cardin!" Pyrrha lifted Sky by his ruined armor as Jaune bolted his three counterparts levitating beside him as he ran. "So you showed Pyrrha you can stop time, smooth move there." Jaune ignored them as he jumped into the sky. "Never mind that i'm sure she can keep a secret right now we need to decide what to do about Cardin.

Jaune growled as he smashed into the sidewalk. "I've had it with Cardin, this time i'm ending him."

* * *

><p>This Jaune is not always nice now i wouldnt call his backstory tragic its honestly more like gruesome<p> 


	6. Arc Conduit 2

More arc conduit for the win this ones actually pretty sad and explains alittle of June's backstory and how this universe differs from the games universe.

Rest in peace Monty Oum

* * *

><p>Ruby sat down at her table inbetween Blake and Weiss her face scrunched up. "Whats wrong with you are you and Jaune still arguing?" Ruby shook her head. "No Jaune apoligized but he seems off." Blake raised an eyebrow. "Off?" Ruby shrugged. "When i metioned Family night he jist shut down." Yang perked up as Pyrrha and Ren sat down. "No Nora i thought you two were attached at the hip?" Ren tried not to roll his eyes at that. "She stayed back at the room trying to figure out whats wrong with Jaune." A loud bang signalled Nora's arrival as Nora entered the cafeteria dragging Jaune by the back of his shirt. "Jaune isnt using his powers?" Pyrrha looked over to Ruby confused. "Pardon?" Ruby pointed at the unscathed ground.<p>

"Jaune would normally adjust his powers to make himself to heavy to move but even if he is heavy already there's no drag marks Jaune normally cracks the ground he stands on but the floor is fine." Weiss shrugged dismissing it. Nora lifted Jaune slamming him into a seat with a thud. "Now you sit right there mister!" Nora tried to be threatening but Jaune just stared right into space. Nora walked off before Jaune turned around and put his head on the table. "So Augustine got any classics for us?" Jaune ignored Yang which was unnerving, he never missed a chance to return fire. "Okay this is just weird." Nora came back with a ton of food. "Now mister you are going to eat until you feel better!" Jaune just sat up devouring the food as Nora left to get more.

"Wow." Even Weiss was surprised as Jaune downed it all. "Whatever tell Nora i said thanks for trying." Jaune was up and gone before Nora got back with a tray of pancakes. "Where'd he go?!" Ren just shrugged as Nora sat down. "I've never seen him like this, normally Jaune's trying to cheer me up like that time we drew on Weiss' face with a sharpie. "WHAT?!" Nora ignored her as she tried to glare her to death. "Ever since our mission in Arizona Jaune's been looking out for me like a big brother but now he just seems, sad." Ruby sighed. "I don't get it either." Blake noticed a photograph with writing on the ground. "Hey guys look at this." Picking it up and flipping it over. "Is that Jaune?" The picture showed a little boy holding a small red headed toddler in his right arm both of them smiling for the camera holding out their hands in a peace sign. "Look at whats on the back."

"Alice and Jaune Arc siblings and the best of friends." Ruby's eye widened and she gasped. "Wait no wonder he's sad todays his sisters birthday!" Yang raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal about that?"

* * *

><p>JAUNE<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday dear Alice happy birthday to you." Jaune looked at the concrete marker he'd made in the forest as his persona's gathered around. "How old would she be today?" Jaune sighed. "Fourteen. Its been ten years since that day." Jaune sighed feeling around for the picture only to notice its absence. "Nononono No!" Jaune sighed heavily melancholy increasing. "Just great." He looked at the grave stone one last time before turning around and walking away. "Rest in peace little sister."<p>

* * *

><p>It wasnt clean to say the least, quick, but not clean and Jaune knows it, its one more reason he Hates Augustine. Jaune has not had a fun life, of all the Alternate Arcs i'd say Jaune Napoleon Arc is the most depressed all the time<p> 


	7. Arc Conduit 3

Now in this world if i havent made it obvious Yang and Jaune are enemies to say the least. Truth be told its one of the central conflicts in this universe, normally Jaune and Ruby are very close Yang being, well YANG along with Jaune's undeserved reputation leads to alloy of enmity between the two.

* * *

><p>Jaune stared straight ahead at Ozpin, for once in his life Jaune wanted to rip someone in half. "Let me get this straight you want me to go with the blonde beast and help stop whatever monster has been messing with Vacuo's ports." Ozpin held his crossed fingers in front of his face. "Jaune why must you be so, creative with your insults to Ms. Xiao Long?" Jaune's expression shifted to a glare. "Because Wizard, i hate her and right now i hate you." Ozpin had a mock hurt expression on his face. "You know you hurt me so." Jaune rolled his eyes. "You know you're full of shit." Jaune turned and walked out the office towards the elevator. "Back stabbing bitch." Jaune made sure to smile as he greeted Glynda. "Bastard fake." Jaune smiled as he kept pace and left. "All these years and she still feels that way. It doesn't matter." Jaune pressed the open button and waited.<p>

'Still not gonna kill her?' Jaune shook his head. 'No Anti not now, i honestly don't know if i could do it.' Messiah sighed. 'Are you sure you wont after what she did all those years ago, she's the reason Augustine found you!' Jaune punched a crater into the way he was leaning on struggling to keep his rage in check. "Don't remind me, i know."

* * *

><p>Jaune groaned as the plane finished landing. "Whats the matter to much of a bitch to tale it?" Jaune ignored Yang's attempts to rile him up. "No just prefer flying with my own to wings." At this Yang seemed truly curious. "You have wings?" Jaune nodded. "They used to be lighter than air but now they're heavier than stone." She didnt bother to ask what the hell that meant and just got off shoving past Jaune as he grabbed the UltimaWeapon from the compartment above him. 'Alice always was a Final Fantasy fanatic. Za Warudo.' Jaune smiled as he walked past Yang's frozen form pushing her off balance as she leaned on the stairs. Jaune made it to the bottom and did his best to look annoyed as time continued. "Whoa!"<p>

Yang fell over the railing and hit her face onto the concrete ten feet below. Jaune sighed audibly lifting the sword and resting it on his shoulder while turning around. "Dumbass." Jaune kept walking as Yang picked herself up trying hard to keep walking as the three personifications laughed in his head. 'I do love physical comedy.' nodded to himself as he kept walking agreeing with Anti. "Me too."


	8. Arc Conduit 4

Another one for Arc Conduit i cant get this out my head honestly i plan to eventually turn it into a story.

* * *

><p>Jaune hummed a tune as he sat in class, he couldn't help it he just had the itch to do so. "Will you stop it already!" Jaune rolled his eyes as Weiss glared at him. "Some people just have no taste." Anti rolled his eyes at Weiss from inside Jaune's mind. "It was getting pretty catchy too." Jaune laid back as the professor and surprisingly Headmaster Ozpin walked into the room. "So class thank you for signing up for Music101, my name is Professor Margrate and i will be your instructor for this class."Jaune took note of the woman as his natural instincts both as an Arc and the ones he had beaten into him by Augustine. To say she was only a little attractive would be a crime.<p>

'She's really pretty.' Jaune had to agree with Messiah she was beautiful flawless skin that was pale and yet colorful dark red hair that was smooth and styled. Jaune noted her eyes were a clear sparkling blue a shade lighter than his own and the light made them sparkle. Her figure was full and supple sculpted and ideal yet relaxed and content if he dare say so. 'She looks so vulnerable.' Jaune cringed as the teacher smiled. 'Your right.' Righteous swore as Jaune looked around, he was glad they just thought he was crazy not knowing about the powers in his head which could see in ways no human could ever hope to he didn't even need to move his eyeballs to see most of the males and some of the women even eyeing the teacher like a piece of meat.

'They want her and they just might get her.' Jaune wanted to tear something up Anti was right, Professor Margrate had the same posture as Velvet, powerful but submissive. 'Velvet has been bullied her whole life so even when she got her powers she never stood up for herself, but her she looks like she's never needed to have a spine.' Jaune rolled his eyes but it was accurate, she looked like a plain somewhat meek and unconfrontational person. "Would everyone please pick an instrument to play i'd like to evaluate your current skill." Jaune sighed as he didn't move but everyone else did. Yang chose almost unsurprisingly an electric guitar, Blake went for the side blown flute which Jaune thought was appropriate enough. Pyrrha picked a Tambouras unexpected but she was greek so he guessed it fit but it still struck him as odd. Weiss was by far the most surprising choice for him.

Weiss of all people chose the harp. Jaune wasn't one to judge or at least he tried not to be but he knew of the difficulty most people had with an instrument like the harp in fact he considered it one of the hardest instrument to make work, then again it fit Wiess' ego almost perfectly. She was a Schnee out to prove she was just as good if not better than others, what better way than using an instrument that many viewed as to difficult for all but the most skilled users. Ren's choice made him smile, Ren chose a Kouxian jaw harp which had five fan blades. 'Okay odd but the sounds you can make with those are just to fun." Jaune chuckled lightly smiling, of top favorite people Ren was at least number five. Ruby chose bagpipes which for the life of him Jaune decided he'd have to give her lessons for or else no one would ever sleep.

Jaune knew bagpipes were fun and in fact one of his favorite instruments but they were like the Harp in how they were difficult to master but a beautiful instrument when used right. Nora's choice didn't surprise him after all they'd sometimes talked about music with each other and what instruments they like and Jaune was actually happy to see she chose the Violin as her piece. Jaune felt a sadness run through him after a few seconds, the violin brought back many painful memories. "I haven't played the violin or any instrument for that matter since my sister died." A quiet gasp made him aware of the person next to him. 'Perfect' Jaune groaned sitting back as Professor Margrate looked at him. 'Go away!'

She looked at him sympathetically and put her hand on his shoulder but Jaune smacked her hand away by instinct. He got up and walked down the stands away from the woman who looked like a kicked puppy. "Brilliant Arc, fucking brilliant." Anti tried to lighten the mood. 'Maybe she'll think you're a tortured musical genius.' Anti shrugged before stopping and staring blankly into nothing. 'Oh wait, right.' Jaune rolled his eyes as he looked at the one instrument that hadn't been claimed, a classical piano. Jaune sat down feeling the emotions that he felt touching this thing. "This was her favorite." Jaune moved the cover for the keys and pressed a few, it was perfect. "So Augustine, gonna play chopsticks for us?"

Jaune smiled sadly as he cracked his fingers. "Something like that yeah." Jaune took a deep breath before starting to play the rhythm working the pedals and soon he began one of Alice's favorite songs Frederic Chopin Sherzo No.2 Op.31 humming to himself imagining Alice there on the seat next to him listening just like old time. Everyone listened as Jaune played the piano and was humbled by the skill used. Jaune sighed sadly as he opened his eyes ending the song and resting his head on the fall board. Jaune sniffled and stood up and left. "Wait!" Jaune kept walking hoping she'd give up. "Go away!" Jaune turned as he shouted glaring through tears at his Professor. "Jaune that was amazing." Jaune snorted. "Glad you liked it." Jaune turned and kept walking. "But wait please, i know its bad but please you have a real talent, your sister wouldn't want this, she wouldn't you to wa-ghk!"

The professor struggled to breath as Jaune lifted her off her feet. "Don't you dare assume you know anything about her or me!" Jaune's grip around her neck tightened. "You don't know her and you don't know me!" Jaune dropped her and turned around again. "For your sake and mine just leave me alone." Jaune stomped off before she could answer. "Jau-Jaune wait!" Professor Margrate coughed as her throat healed and she picked herself up. "Wait." She looked down saddened and scared, she had expected many reactions but not one so violent. 'Maybe, maybe he doesn't want my help.' She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned coming face to face with Ozpin. "I take it your talk with Jaune wasn't amicable." Professor Margrate shook her head. "I think he hates me." Ozpin sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flash drive.

"Take this, its a drive about all the different things you need to know." Professor Margrate took the flashdrive eyeing it warily. "This is the secret of Jaune's past. If you really want to help him, you'll need to understand the tragedies that have shaped his life." The professor looked at it oddly before putting it in her pocket. "Why give me this?" Ozpin turned around and started to walk back to his office. "Because like me you actually want to help Jaune, unlike the other professors." Professor Margrate sighed before walking back to class. 'I will help you Jaune, I have to.'

* * *

><p>Jaune in the mean time was swearing up a storm in his head. "I cant believe i lost it like that stupid stupid stupid!" Anti objected. 'What tight does she have to poke into our business, she should never have said anything you said it yourself she doesn't have the right to decide what Alice would think or want!' Righteous agreed. 'But that doesn't mean he had to nearly ring her neck!' Messiah tried to make piece between the two. 'You're both right, Anti right when he said she had no right to make assumptions but we didn't have the right to react so violently, we should say sorry!' Jaune sighed as he looked down guiltily. "He's right even if it doesn't make things right we should apologize."<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Margrate was at her computer running through the files her eyes widened in horror as she read through them. 'Assassinations, torture, experimentation, gene splicing! ' She scrolled through the files listing the names, list of Conduit test subjects. 'But these are from ten years ago, my god these were children!' The professor kindly took a moment to puke into the trash can near her desk as pictures from the project were available and she looked through them feeling the ever present need to retch even though there was nothing more in her stomach. "Wait." She clicked on one picture of a seven year old blonde boy with red eyes opening the files attached to it. 'JAUNE!?' A knock on the door made her jumpy so she cut off the computer and pulled out the flash drive before straightening herself out.<p>

She opened to door surprised to see Jaune standing there nervous. "Professor Margrate, i want to say I'm sorry about earlier, i was emotionally unstable when we had our 'chat' but that doesn't excuse my actions or my words." The professor looked at him shocked before shaking her head. "N-No um i should apologize too, i shouldn't have brought up things like that or said such insensitive things." Jaune shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for you were just trying to help me, and i snapped at you." Jaune sighed smiling slightly. "Thank you other than maybe three other people you're the only person who's honestly looking out for me. I promise i'll make it up to you." She was about to say something when her stomach rumbled like an earthquake the sound clear as day to anyone nearby.

Jaune chuckled watching her embarrassingly flush dark red like her hair. "I know what i can do to start." Jaune extended his hand. "Come on i know this pretty good burger place not that far from her down in Vale unless you want to go someplace fancier." Professor Margrate slimed before taking him hand. "That sounds nice." Jaune and the professor rounded the corner as just down the hall just beyond Jaune's passive sensory range was Weiss gripping the corner hard enough to make small cracks. "That hussie!"

* * *

><p>And end i cant really say allot about this snippit but it is important to the plot so dont knock it, as always please review.<p> 


End file.
